1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of parts organizers and more specifically relates to a parts organizing system for logically storing fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hardware such as nuts, bolts, screws and other fasteners are widely used in the assembly of mechanical devices. These mechanical devices often require maintenance, thereby necessitating temporary removal of the fasteners that secure the assembly as a unit to work on the part needing repair. Many times the fasteners are very similar to one another, and when removed the fasteners may be difficult for the mechanic to ascertain their correct replacement into the unit. This problem is compounded because the typical repair or maintenance procedure normally comprises a waiting period for replacement parts to arrive. This intermediate duration has a tendency for a mechanic to mistake which fastener goes with which location as well as the possibly drastically increases of loss of the fasteners. This problem results in time inefficiency during the repair procedure, as well as the possibility that the assembly is incorrectly assembled, thereby possibly compromising its intended engineered design, which may affect the safety of users and bystanders. This may lead to decreased cost-effectiveness in repair procedures, increased liability for product manufacturers and frustrations for mechanics.
Various methods have been disclosed in an attempt to solve such problems. Examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. D414,936, 5,228,582, 5,326,068, 5,373,939. These devices tend to inconveniently position the stored fasteners thereby impeding quick removal from the device, as well as these devices tend to be heavy and bulky rendering them unsuitable for work in closely confined spaces. Further, the merchandise display racks do not provide a logical means whereby the mechanic may strategically place nuts and bolts in an orderly fashion as they are removed, so that the order can be exactly reversed when fasteners are replaced into the assembly.
Ideally, a fastener organizing system should provide a portable, light-weight, logically organized storage device that may be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for such a fastener organizing system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.